


Stolen Time

by vienn_peridot



Series: Love Creeps on Silent Pedes [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Cross-faction relationship, Established Relationship, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the civil war progresses it forces Ratchet and Soundwave apart.<br/>All they have now are moments of stolen time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a promptfill and accidentally became an AU with one of my favourite rarepairs.  
> I regret nothing.

The fighting had shifted away from Ratchet’s position when Soundwave found him, disassembling a slagged pulse rifle for the salvageable parts. Ratchet’s crew was evacuating the area and Soundwave knew they would have just enough time for a little catch-up before the others came back to collect the medic. He admired the strong red-and-white frame and the steady determination of Ratchet’s movements as he approached soundlessly, carefully sliding the rifle from Ratchet’s hands with one of his datacables and using the other one to caress the medic’s cheek.

Predictably, Ratchet jumped and swore, hands transforming into blades as he turned to face the intruder. The blades were for display purposes only; it was a threat he knew the medic had no intention of following through on. He’d probably known Soundwave was there since one of the cassettes had located Ratchet’s position. The hostmech’s family all loved the medic and it was too much to ask that they stay in hiding when they could approach him without being seen.

“Frag, Soundwave. I nearly had a Spark-attack.” Ratchet hissed. He subspaced his weapons and gave the Hostmech a hard look. “What are you _doing_ here?”

Soundwave displayed the pattern of Autobot troop movements and his analysis summary on his visor before retracting it to fix Ratchet with sad silver optics. Ratchet nodded, confirming that they were leaving without giving anything else away. In the face of this knowledge and how little time they had before Ratchet’s team returned Soundwave closed the distance between them, bringing slim fingers up to stroke Ratchet’s faceplates and sliding his datacables around the shorter mech.

“Get down here.” Ratchet growled and Soundwave obeyed unthinkingly; bowing his helm.

Scuffed red hands rose to grip his helm and Ratchet tugged Soundwave into a desperate, hungry kiss. Soundwave lost himself in the hot press of the medic’s frame and the way Ratchet whimpered into his mouth when he knelt to ease the strain on the medic’s neck struts. Now that his torso was within range Ratchet’s hands left his helm to roam dark plating, memorising planes and angles as Soundwave set about learning and re-learning the frame of the beloved mech before him.

Abruptly Ratchet pulled back, optics bright with desperation and arousal but alert despite it.

“Someone’s going to catch us.” He whispered reluctantly, tightening his grip on Soundwave’s armour despite his words.

Soundwave shook his helm and continued to caress the medic, enjoying the aroused hum of Ratchet’s systems.

It was one of his favourite melodies.

“Dammit, get your hand off my crotch.” Ratchet snarled, slapping the offending digits away. “We _can’t_ get caught.”

Soundwave sighed and slid his visor down, displaying a countdown on the earliest time Ratchet’s comrades could possibly return and the locations of the cassettes on lookout for them, giving Soundwave and Ratchet this precious gift of time.

When his visor rose again there was an emotion on Ratchet’s faceplates he didn’t want to see, so Soundwave kissed it away. Moments later they were plastered to each other again, Ratchet palming Souwndwave’s spike cover as his own armour opened.

“Need you. Now.” The medic gasped, lying on the dusty floor and pulling the Hostmech down to him. “ _Please_ , Soundwave.”

They both knew there was no time for foreplay, although already revved and ready for each other as they were they didn't need it. Soundwave couldn’t resist the pleading in Ratchet’s voice or the desperate pressure in his own systems, Spark and processor desperately aware that this would be the last time they would see each other for an unknown length of time. Soundwave curled his frame protectively over Ratchet, covering the medic’s mouth with his own and swallowing the satisfied moan as he sheathed himself in Ratchet’s slick heat with a single smooth thrust.

It was quick, passionate and as quiet as they could make it. The wet sounds of their coupling broken by the occasional scrape of armour and the low purr of their engines. Soundwave overloaded first, frame stiffening and faceplates buried in Ratchet’s neck as his spike throbbed deep inside the medic. Ratchet followed him with a low groan, valve rippling around Soundwave’s spike in a pattern he never wanted to forget.

They barely had time to clean themselves up before Laserbeak alerted Soundwave to the return of the other Autobots.

A quick brush of forehelms and the Hostmech slipped away into the ruined streets, leaving half his Spark behind him.


End file.
